One day
by TheTotalDramaTwins
Summary: Courtney has lived in a foster home since she was 6. All she wants is to find her real parents, but the path is far from an easy one, it is scattered with love, hate and a green-haired delinquent. Will she find her real parents, maybe one day...
1. Chapter 1

Lexi:My time to shine!

Alex:Hey guuuuys, us again!

Lexi:Don't know who we are? HOW DARE YOU?

Alex:You may wanna check out Round and Round, it was my debut into fanfiction and now this is Lexi's turn.

Lexi: This is called one day, inspired by staring at the cover of my Annie video for about an hour, how sad is that? I still have video's. He he.

Alex:So Read and then Review!

Disclaimer: Lexi owns nothing, (except the Annie Video (that was legally bought)).

* * *

The little girl sat on the window seat, her tanned skin and mocha hair were untouched by daylight, and her onyx eyes glowed with sadness. She stared out into the rainy streets on the other side of the glass. Everywhere people were rushing to get under shelter. Water splashed as a car drove down the cobbled street and ran over a puddle. Two little kids were splashing playfully in the streams of rain that had collected on the sidewalks. A woman came over and grabbed them both by their wrists an scolded them for acting so childishly. She dragged them away so they too could get away from the terrible weather. The little girl longed for that to be her. She longed to be outside, playing in puddles. She longed for her mother to come along and shout at her. She longed to be away from the dreaded place she was in; West Bridge foster home

_**Ten Years Later**_

"Rise and shine!" A voice boomed over the PA system. The four girls stirred in their sleep. Their bunk beds creaked with each movement they made. Two pairs of feet landed with a thud on the wooden floor. Although she had defiantly grown up, there was no mistaking that one of them was that sad little girl. She had fully matured since that day, the day the social had brought her to her foster home because her grandmother was too ill to take care of her. The girl ad been living with her grandmother for as long as she could remember, when she asked about her parents her grandmother would say, "They've had to go away for a while, but one day they'll come back for you.". She prayed each night that the day would be the next, but they never came.

The other girl was pasty skinned, with dark charcoal eyes and cropped black hair with teal highlights (or was it teal with black highlights? There was no telling).

"Good morning, Gwen." The tanned girl greeted one of her roommates. The girl grunted in reply and left the room, presumably to use the bathroom.

"Morning, Courtney." A blond girl chirped from behind her.

"Good morning, Bridgette." She greeted another roommate. Bridgette swiveled round in her bed so she was sitting Indian style. The final girl didn't budge from her resting position. Her long, black hair was sprawled out on her pillow and her lips were painted in a scowl. Neither Courtney or Bridgette dared to awaken her. Heavens knows what she could have done to either girl if they did. She had already read Gwen's diary over the PA speakers revealing Gwen had a crush on someone, someone they all believed to be Trent Addams from next door.

The four girls were very different indeed, but could stand each other to a certain degree. Courtney was the bossy one. She wanted everything to be perfect and when it wasn't everyone around at the time was in deep trouble. Bridgette was the happy hippy. She was always in a good mood. She loved to surf and cared so much about the environment. Gwen was the gothic one. She liked to keep herself to herself and loved to sketch. She would draw anything and everything. The final girl, Heather, was the queen bee. Everything had to be her way. No one really liked her, but they had to at least pretend to get along with her in front of the social workers.

Courtney was the only one out of the four who didn't know both her parents. Bridgette still saw her father every Saturday. He couldn't take care of her full time because of his drug addiction, but he was usually stable when he was around his daughter. When Bridgette had been taken away she was so upset. She had always been close to her dad since her mother died, but that was the time he had started the drugs too.

Gwen had a mother but she never did see her, she would get sent a card on her birthday and that was it. Same for Gwen's younger brother Liam, who was also in the foster home. Gwen didn't want to know her mother anyway, she had watched as her father abused her and Liam as children and not done anything about it. She was glad to be away from the nightmares of her family, and was relieved when the two had been brought into care.

Heather still had both her parents, but she was sent into care because they were always going off on holidays and leaving her alone in the house for weeks at a time when she was underage. Heather hadn't minded but was still forced to live in a foster home. Her parents hadn't really cared that she had been taken away. They come to visit her when they can, and Heather goes out on day trips with them.

Courtney was also the one who had been in the home for the longest out of all the children. She had watched as more kids came and went, but she always remained. Her social worker had promised to find her a new family, but no one ever came close to fostering her. Courtney had been been six when she came to live in care. She cried herself to sleep each night for weeks, but then she started to accept the fact that she was stuck there until some one came along who loved her. When she was little everyone thought that Courtney would be one of the first to go. She had looked like an angel, but no family wanted her. Courtney was fine with it, the only family she wanted was her real one. She told herself that one day her family would come for her, and if they didn't it was because they were waiting for her to go to them.

* * *

Lexi: So this chapter was basically getting to know about the girl's backgrounds a bit, just so you ge a general idea.

Alex:You know reading the first bit about Courtney and the window? Yeah, I was crying.

Lexi:I HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE ALEXANDRA MORGAN FAITH HARRIS CRY! *Que lightening*

Alex:Are you okay?

Lexi:MWAHAAHAA *Cough Cough* Stupid fly...

Alex:Well Review, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney and Bridgette walked down the two flights of stairs there was from their floor to the kitchen. They took their seats at the table and each poured themselves a bowl of cereal. They were oldest ones in the home besides Gwen and Heather who's birthday's were a few months before theirs. The younger ones looked up to them. The few children who were already sitting at the table were munching away on their breakfast whilst talking amongst themselves.

The front door to the house was pushed open sending a cold draught of wind through the whole place. Bridgette shivered in her spot and Courtney rubbed her arms.

"Who's coming in this early?" Bridgette asked, looking over to the kitchen door, but not able to see anyone coming through.

"I don't know, maybe one of the workers was late this morning?" Courtney suggested, also looking in the same direction. The two girls shrugged it off and finished their breakfast. They walked off to the T.V. room before any o the litte kids could take over the controller for the day, but the girls stopped in front of the head social workers office. There were four matching, blue suitcases by the door. This could only mean one thing, another person was moving in.

Courtney and Bridgette sat on the bottom step whilst they waited for the new person to emerge from the office and reveal themself. Courtney was a nosy person and liked to be the first to greet a new person, and Bridgette was up for making new friends, or helping a young child adjust to their new life.

It was hours before the door finally swung open. Out stepped an old-ish lady, clearly a social worker from her black suit and neat appearance. She smiled at the teenage girls who were watching anxiously. The woman moved out the way and standing there was a teenage boy, he was around the same age as Courtney and Bridgette. He had beautiful blue eye and blond hair that reached his ears in length, but it was hidden by a cowboy hat. He was wearing an open pink shirt and blue shorts. At a closer inspection you could see the bruises that covered his arms and scars across his cheek and jaw line. His chest looked to be burnt red, and not the kind of burn you get from the sun.

The boy smiled at the girls too. Bridgette let out a barley audible gasp/moan. Courtney looked at her friend to see she was practically drooling over the new guy. She rolled her eyes and averted her attention back to the office door. Harriett, the head of the house, and Marianne, the head social worker, had also joined the two.

"Courtney, Bridgette, what are you two doing here?" Harriett asked.

"We were walking past when we notice that someone new was moving in and was wondering if you needed someone to show them around. You know help them settle in." Courtney smiled sweetly, she was a good actress and had most of the social workers wrapped around her finger.

"How thoughtful of you, Courtney." Marianne cooed at the teenager. "Girls, this is Geoff." The blond boy titled his cowboy hat at his fellow foster kids. "Geoff, this is Courtney and Bridgette." Bridgette's cheeks flushed pink as Geoff smiled at her. For the first time in a long while she was speechless.

"Hi." Courtney greeted extending her hand for the boy to shake.

"Hi." He said as he grasped Courtney's hand firmly in his own. Sure, the boy was cute, but not the kind of cute Courtney went for in a guy. Plus she could see her best friend already had her eyes on him, and from what she could see he had his eyes on her too.

"He's staying in Duncan's old room." Harriett told the teen's. Unlike Marianne she was a tad wiser, and was starting to catch onto Courtney and Bridgette's little thing.

"Duncan's room? Duncan Haver's room?" Bridgette asked, fear creeping over her voice.

"That's the one." The social worker smiled at her. The truth was no one had ever been in Duncan's room because no one wanted anything to do with him. He was one of the toughest kid's in the whole house. Duncan had been fostered by numerous people, but they always brought him back. His room was always kept for him, and only him. The teen boy was currently with a couple who had decided to try their luck with him. They had had a rebellious son, but he had moved on to college and become a better person. The couple believed Duncan could do the same.

"But Duncan's room is...Duncan's room." Bridgette whispered the last two words for effect. "What if Duncan comes back again?"

"Dunan isn't coming back, I am positive we found the perfect set of foster parents for him this time." Marianne assured Bridgette by lacing a hand on her shoulder, too bad Bridgette didn't feel any better about it.

"And this is your room." Courtney beamed at the new kid as she stopped outside the bedroom door. The two girls had shown Geoff the whole house before finally getting to his room.

"Thanks." Geoff flashed his perfectly white teeth at the two and Bridgette felt like her heart had melted.

"Your lucky mind, Geoff." Courtney continued their conversation for her friends sake. "Not many people have their own rooms here. Take us for example. " The brunette pointed at herself and then to Bridgette. "We share a room with two other people. Sure it's a pretty big room, but it's a tad squashed in there."

"Guess I am one of the lucky ones then, thanks again." Geoff gave the girs one lastsmiled before disappearing into the depth of Duncan's old bedoom. If only Duncan was still there, he would definatly have something to say about it.


End file.
